My little sister
by francheli26
Summary: Isabella always spends everyday around Phineas, but will a new member of the Flynn-Fletcher family change that?
1. A new member of the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own this story, so please don't copy this.**

Isabella's POV 

It was a beautiful day. Phineas took me outside and we had a little picnic under the soothing shade of Phineas and Ferb's tree. "Isabella," he said. "Yes Phineas?" I asked. "Will you run away with me so that we'll be away forever and ever?" he asked. " Oh, Phineas," I said sweetly. "Of, course I wil-" _BEEP BEEP BEEP. _"Huh?" I blinked. "Just another wonderful interrupted dream," I sighed. _Wait_, I thought. _Maybe he's making his invention right now_. I hurried to the window and saw him sitting under the tree with Ferb. _Gotta hurry_, I thought as I dressed, ate breakfast and ran toward Phineas's backyard. _I might miss the moment when Phineas gets his idea. I want to be there to see him. _I took a moment to calm down, and said," Hey Phineas. What'cha doin' ?" "Oh, we're just about to take my little sister to a picnic," he replied. "Wanna come?" "Sure," I said, dreamily. _ A romantic picnic with Phineas, _I thought. _That would be great. Wait a minute, he has a sister? I never knew he has a sister, besides Candace. Maybe I should ask about her at the picnic. After all, she's just a sweet little girl, right?_

Minutes later

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas said as he carried the basket filled with food for the picnic. "I want you to meet my little sister, Phandace." A little girl appeared by Phineas's side. She looked like a mini Candace, except that she has extremely red hair like Phineas. She's even dressed like Candace when she sang that song, S.I.M.P. Squirrels In My Pants. I can see where she got the name. "Hi Phandace," I said as Phineas set up the picnic with the rest of his family. "I'm Isabella. I'm one of your brother's best friends." "So, Isabella you say you're just friends with Phineas, but you really like him don't you?" she asked. "Wha- no no that's not it," I said. "Stop lying," she ordered as her kind face turned into an angry, scheming one. "Listen up, sister! There's only one room for a girl in Phineas's life and that's ME! Stay away from my brother. Mark, my words Isabella Garcia Shapiro, I will be watching you," she said as she ran toward Phineas and acted innocent. That's creepy I tell you creepy! "Suzy!" She said. As Jeremy's sister ran toward her and hugged her. "How's my best friend?" "Still trying to get rid of Candace," Suzy whispered, but I heard her. I was shocked. Buford was right about Suzy when he said that she was mean. And she was best friends with my new enemy, Phandace.

**Chapter 2 is coming up. Please review!**


	2. Another perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own this story, so please don't copy this.**

"Phandace, were here!" Phineas called out to me while I was in the car as he and Ferb set the picnic up under a shady tree. "Come on!" I smiled and stepped out of the red car onto the fresh green grass. Phineas was always a great brother to me, ever since the day I was born. He was the first person I saw in my life. He always cared for me as I grew up. My friend, Suzy slept over at our house one day and she told me that her brother Jeremy was being stolen by a girl named Candace. I asked her if she was referring to my older sister, Candace Flynn and she paused for a minute, probably thinking, and then said no.

"Hey Phandace! I want you to meet someone. She's really nice," Phineas assured me. Trusting him, I went to meet the girl. "Hi Phandace,"she said. "I'm Isabella. I'm one of your brother's best friends." She seemed so friendly and so nice and….wait. Didn't Suzy say that Candace (that she was talking about) was also friendly, nice and seemed to like her older brother too?! I bet she's gonna steal Phineas from our family! "So, Isabella you say you're just friends with Phineas, but you really like him don't you?" I asked innocently. "Wha- no no that's not it," she said. They always say they don't but they do, Suzy had said. "Stop lying," I ordered as I took my friend's advice. "Listen up, sister! There's only one room for a girl in Phineas's life and that's ME! Stay away from my brother. Mark, my words Isabella Garcia Shapiro, I will be watching you," I said as I ran toward Phineas and acted like nothing had happened.

I sort of felt guilty, like I had made a mistake. I turned away from Isabella, not letting her see my face full off guilt. I'll tell Suzy about it when she comes here. Oh wait, there she is. "Suzy!" I said relieved that she came to my rescue. She ran toward me and hugged me. "How's my best friend?" I asked. "Still trying to get rid of Candace," Suzy whispered.

Then she covered my eyes with a blindfold. Oh no, I took this girl's advice and it turns out, she's just using me. I felt like I was gonna cry, until the blindfold was gone, uncovering my eyes. *"Happy birthday, Phandace and Isabella!" Everyone cheered. I felt happy that they actually remembered. But soon, the calm feeling of happiness disappeared as I realized what happened. Shock had replaced it. "I have the same birthday as _her_!?" Isabella and I said in shock at the same time. Now how am I going to compete with _this girl_!?!

*The birthday idea was given to me by Sir Marshmallow ATE SAMANTHA about having two characters have the same birthday. Thanks Sir Marshmallow ATE SAMANTHA

**Chapter 3 is coming up!**


End file.
